


While You're Dreaming

by d00biusc0nsent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual-ish Somnophilia is more appropriate, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's kind of borderline!, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00biusc0nsent/pseuds/d00biusc0nsent
Summary: Ben Solo thinks he's slick, but not as slick as you the next morning
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	While You're Dreaming

You didn’t think that he would actually do it. 

Heart hammering, you examine the webs of cum in-between your fingers, shocked that it wasn’t blood that had woken you in the discomfort. You shoot up from the bed, pacing in front of your mirror and looking closer. There are bruises on the insides of your thighs, no doubt where he had held you in place while he had fucked you in the night. 

You don’t remember a thing, only Ben whispering in your ear the day before in what you had thought was a dark, seductive joke. 

“May I fuck you while you’re dreaming?” he had asked, one finger deep in your pussy as he kissed you softly. You had nodded in agreement, willing to say anything to feel more of his friction. “Oh? Leave these panties off tonight, and I’m taking it as a true yes.” He had left you soaked and unfulfilled, but not quite like this. 

As you retrace your conversations, you absently study the mess he’s made of you. Not all of it is from his body. You moan to yourself, relishing in how sore he’s made you as you test your waters. Before you know it, you’re switching your attention between your clit and your hole, looking for an orgasm that’s been dormant since your visitor had been railing you into your own sheets. 

You bring your fingers to your mouth, savoring his taste, his smell. Knowing he had used you like this makes your pussy squeeze onto nothing; you rush to replace the void with your fingers and the pleasure they offer. 

*~*~*~*

Cleaned up but still blushing, you find Ben Solo just where you expect to. Those doe eyes are deceptive, weakening you the closer you get to their sparkle. They linger on all of your curves, on all of the hidden blood blossoms beneath your skin that he'd left for you to discover and wonder about. 

His mouth is on your neck, breathing you in before you have a chance to speak. He’s in your mind, taping all of the exits shut so that you’re all his, going nowhere. You’ll do whatever he wants, you realize, unsure if you’re under his spell or the influence of your own body. Both?

“I wish I could have watched in person,” he admits, dragging your recent memory of coming all over your own fingers to light between you. “Sore?” he asks, lovingly stroking your thighs and daring to pet your labia right here in public. 

“Very,” you say, already wanting to be more so. 

*~*~*~*

Through a haze, your consciousness flickers. Keeping limp, you know you just have a moment to appreciate him as he is, moaning wildly and lost in the bliss of using you as a toy, a plaything. 

Fuck, you are sopping wet and he’s damn near crying each time he buries himself to the hilt in your sex. You keep your eyes shut, but it’s impossible not to clamp down on his cock at the thrill. One hand squeezes your throat while the other covers your mouth, and you look up at him, still taking and taking, hip bone bruises already blooming on your ass cheeks. 

“I had to know what your cunt felt like when you wake up to me inside you like this, just,” he trails off, staring into you as beads of sweat pour onto you, still thrusting steady but with an edge of violence behind each one. “you’re so fucking tight around me–”

Your head is swimming from the pittance of air and the raw ecstasy being inflicted inside you. You want, no, you need him to fill you again, and oh fuck, you need to come too just thinking about it; you roll your hips against him just right, grinding your clit along the curve of his cock and pelvis. 

Crushing you into him, his body buckles and spasms, pumping you with each tremor. He holds you against him, caged over top of you, breathing in your hair and leaving stray kisses over your collar bones. He’s still inside you, thrusting and then moaning from the overstimulation. Each time he goes to pull away, you drag him back; you see a glint of his crooked teeth in the darkness. 

“Now, play for me,” he strongly suggests as your bodies separate. 

You want nothing else, propping up on your elbow and going straight for your ruined pussy. The shadows hit his angles in striking ways as he watches you with hungry eyes, stroking his cock all the while. 

“ _Taste me_ ,” he wills the instruction into your mind, never bothering to speak. 

You oblige, plunging three fingers into your mouth and sucking away his remnants. 

“ _More_.”

You dip deeper within and repeat before going back to stroking your clit and spreading yourself open for him. He’s all shadow, hunched over and focused. 

“Come for me,” he urges you, stroking a quivering thigh in encouragement and listening to the lewd, wet effects of your busy work. “ _Come. Now_.” 

You’re so close…

“Come right fucking now, little slut,” he commands.

And oh fuck, for that voice you’d come anytime he likes. His filthy talk guides you through wave after wave, to the point that your clit is too sensitive for a light breeze. He scoops you up as you whine in your afterglow, daring to stroke your still pulsing sex. 

Little gasps fill your chest as he rubs circles around your swollen lips with the pad of his thumb. The pain of it is sweet, and you find your legs wilting and once more willing. 

“ _More?_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little piece of smut, please leave a comment if you feel like it. Lemme know if you want more creepy/clumsy/shitty Dom!BenSolo <3


End file.
